The forbidden love story
by xKirstyy
Summary: A reward from Ethan becomes a little out of hand making Kirsty, her friends, and her future boyfriends lives become ambitious and distressing. -WARNING GRAPHIC- This story was written by 3 friends: Kirsty Livy Shannan


**A conversation undertakes between Livy, Shannan and Kirsty over a group chat:**

Livy: "I can't wait to see you guys later!"

Kirsty: "Yeh. where are we going to meet?"

Livy: "Maybe… my house at 1?"

Shannan: "Sounds good to me. Kirsty?"

Kirsty: "Sure!"

 **The arrangement took place at the scheduled time and place.**

Kirsty: "Ew! Is that the weird Ethan kid over there from our school?"

Livy: "Afraid so… I think Shannan likes him" **Livy whispers softly to Kirsty.**

Shannan: "I DO NOT!" **she clearly stated directly at them both.**

Livy: "Come on, let's go inside."

 **For hours on end they all played Overwatch as they had no social life until eventually they decided to take a break for a snack. Shortly after they got tired and made the decision of going to bed which they soon drifted to sleep.**

 _*CREEK*_

Shannan: "Did you just hear that?

"No…" **Kirsty and Livy confusedly replied.**

*SLAM*

Kirsty: "I heard that"

Livy: "Me too…Shannan you go look what it is!"

Shannan: "WHY ME?"

Kirsty: "I'll go look if you want. I'm not scared"

 **Confidently Kirsty looked in the corridor to see what the unspecified noise was.**

Kirsty: "Uhm. Why are you here?"

Ethan: "I think you should come with me. I have a surprise for you!"

Kirsty: "What is it?"

Ethan: "You'll have to wait and see, I promise you'll like it!"

Kirsty: "Promise?"

Ethan: "Promise. There is nothing to be afraid of. Just put on this blindfold and I'll take you to it."

 **Ethan grabbed Kirsty's hand and squeezed it tightly immediately making Kirsty feel uncomfortable.**

Kirsty: "Can you please let go of my hand?" **Kirsty stuttered under pressure.**

Ethan: "Okay. I just thought it'd make you feel safe, Sweetie"

 **After some time, Kirsty reached Ethan's unknown destination**

Kirsty: "Where are we?"

Ethan: "Take off your blindfold, Honey!"

Kirsty: "The basement? Why?"

Ethan: "I told you. I have a surprise for you."

Kirsty: "So where is it?"

 **Ethan slams Kirsty against the wall and ties her hands together with rope.**

Kirsty: **"** What are you doing to me? Get off me now!"

Ethan: "I think you know. And I know you want it, don't you?"

Kirsty: "No, No!"

 **Ethan begins to kiss Kirsty which she falls into his trap. Rapidly the kissing lead to snogging and in time sex.**

Kirsty: "Don't look at me. I'm gaining weight and I'm ugly as fuck!"

Ethan: "Don't be embarrassed Darling. I love you as you are!"

 **His teeth go ahead to pull off Kirsty's lingerie making her body more and more vulnerable to Ethan. And with that, he starts to feel every aspect of her body with his needy fingers making her squirm in utter disbelief that this was happening to her.**

Kirsty: "Stop, please!"

Ethan: "Don't you like it?"

Kirsty: "Not at all. Go away!"

 **Desperately Kirsty pushes Ethan away with her greatest ability for him to stop. However, Ethan takes the impression that she wants more and strikes again twice as hard. Without Kirsty in control, she felt his hands on her thighs to slowly make their way up.**

Shannan: "Kirsty's been gone for ages. We'd better check on her"

 **Shannan and Livy cautiously make their way downstairs to where they find themselves confused.**

Livy: "Where is she?"

Shannan: "I'm not sure, let's go look around – be careful"

 **They both split up searching the house which they soon conclude that she's not in the house until they hear moaning coming from below.**

Kirsty: "I don't want this, Ethan!"

Ethan: "Are you sure?"

 **To Kirsty's surprise she believes he finally thought to stop despite his expression of amusement. Nonetheless, his hands tracked her hips again when she uncomfortably felt the worst feeling she'd ever experienced in her life. His wet penis entered her pounding insides – A smug smile wiped his face in a sinful manor.**

 **Another level of displeasure for Kirsty embarked which contained Ethan to grip her breasts and even more lick her anus from the bottom right to the very top. Kirsty felt she had to do something to stop it however uncontrollably she can't help but groan as her hands are limited of where they can move away from the rope.**

Shannan: **"** We should go look in the basement."

Livy: "But I'm scared. What if it's a murderer?"

Shannan: "If we die at least we'll die together"

Livy: "You're right. Let's go."

 **They both tiptoe alertly down the basement stairs where they are shocked to find their missing friend and the weird kid at their school in the heat of their moment.**

Ethan: "Guys. It's not what It looks like!"

Kirsty: "It's exactly what it looks like, Ethan. Get off me!"

Shannan: "So what've you been doing to her?"

Ethan: "Not much. Only a few kisses."

Livy: "It doesn't look like that…"

Ethan: "I was going to go further but I didn't"

Shannan: "Is that true, Kirsty?"

Kirsty: "No."

Livy: "Get out, Ethan. NOW!"

 **Ethan calmly leaves Livy's house with not even a slightly bothered face.**

 **The next day Kirsty gives an explanation to Livy and Shannan which they decide to act upon it and buy a pregnancy test for her to take to reveal if the worst comes to worse.**

Shannan: "Are you ready?"

Kirsty: "Yes… I'm ready, I guess." **Kirsty stutters nervously.**

 _*Pregnant*_

Kirsty: "Guys…"

Shannan and Livy: "What!?" They shouted as they impatiently waited outside the bathroom door.

Kirsty: "I'm… I'm… Pregnant."

Shannan: "Congratulations!"

Livy: "Yes, congratulations. But what are you going to do about the baby?"

Kirsty: "I'd love to keep it, but It'll be hard to take care of it by myself."

Shannan: "We can help you until you find someone, if you want?"

Kirsty: "Thank you guys so much!"

 **3 days later Ethan got captured by the Police. A month after the birth of the new baby girl, Bella, Kirsty found a boyfriend called Chris. Chris loved his family and they all lived happily ever after in their natured cottage.**


End file.
